prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-6194614-20130209181304
Here is my theory about this episode: Since the "A"-Team is a group of people, I think a third member of this team (not Big "A," because she will most likely be revealed in the Series Finale) will be revealed either both to the girls and the viewers, or just us viewers. Anyway, I think the third "A" will end up being someone close to Emily, if not Aria this time around. In my own opinion, I think we all met the members of the "A"-Team, as well as Alison's killer in two, very specific episodes: #1.1 (Pilot) and #2.13 (The First Secret). People like Alison, Mona, and Toby were in both of those episodes, so this might mean "A" (as a group) and Ali's killer were in those two episodes, too. I say all of this because, Marlene King once said most things, if not everything on the show, traces back to the first annual Halloween episode (and I can see why)...Now, back to the Finale...I think maybe Ezra might be revealed as a third "A." As for Emily however, I think Maya might reveal as a third "A"* will be a Maya flashback / video in this episode. It might reveal that prior to her death, she was a member of the "A"-Team, but had good reasons behind her behavior. Maybe she was a double agent and found something 'explosive' later on. This could probably have something to do with the letter Emily found from Maya in #3.10 (What Lies Beneath)... Either way, Ezra or Maya's reasons for being involved with the "A" Conspiracy might be one of the foundations for Season 4. Since Season 3 is somewhat a parallel/combination to both Season 1 and Season 2, I think the Finale will parallel both 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' and 'UnmAsked'. I say this because maybe Wilden or Wren will try to kill Hanna; Toby might try to fight Spencer. Meanwhile, I think Hanna might find out who the third "A" is. Mona might be revealed as a double agent for the "A"-Team and will try to help the Liars, therefore they'll all get their Charlie's Angels on, ha-ha. Anyway, either Ashley, Byron, or even Pam might end up going to jail. Remember how Wren said his dad had dementia and was sent to a mental institution for it? Maybe Wren inherited some mental disorder and will end up being locked away at Radley Sanitorium at the end of this episode. Either Toby or Jenna will die in this episode. I think the Alison/Courtney-Twin-Storyline will finally be incorporated into the show in this episode. However, it'll be different than it's book counterpart. I have some theories on how this type of storyline can go: Theory #1: On the night Alison went missing, she fought Courtney and Courtney died. Alison faked her death and is now Big "A." Theory #2: Same concept, but the other way around. Theory #3: One of the twins might have blackmailed the coroner, and both of the twins might have skipped town to escape "A's" clutches. Theory #4: Alison might either be a ghost or alive, when it comes to her individual visits with the Liars. Also, think back to Alison's first visit with Hanna. She said collectively, all the girls know what really went down the night Ali vanished. It's possible that these so-called visits or hallucinations might not be just that, but instead symbolic representations of each of the Liars blocked/repressed memories from that night. Ergo, Alison is coming back from the grave as a ghost (she's not alive), while the mysterious blonde in the red coat/hoodie is Courtney. Theory #5: Same theory, but the other way around.